danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyotaka Ishimaru
Kiyotaka “Taka” Ishimaru '(石丸 清多夏 ''Ishimaru Kiyotaka) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. He has the title 'Ultimate Moral Compass '(超高校級の「風紀委員」''chō kōkō kyū no “fūki iin”''; lit. Super High School Level Public Morals Committee Member). He was a model student in his middle school, known for participating in its disciplinary committee. In Chapter 3, soon after meeting Alter Ego, Kiyotaka's soul supposedly merged with the deceased Mondo Owada's; causing him to assume the persona of "Kiyondo Ishida". He was later murdered by Hifumi Yamada, who had been manipulated into doing so by Celestia Ludenberg. Appearance Taka has spiky black hair, red eyes, and large eyebrows. In one of his free time events with Makoto Naegi, he states that he wears his uniform year round, and has 10 of them. He also wears knee-high black boots. The kanji on his arm band (風紀 fūki) mean “Public Morals”, fitting his title. Personality Befitting of a Ultimate Moral Compass, Taka is righteous and values order above all else. He is also a hard worker, believing that one can achieve anything through it. In fact, he earned his title by the same means too. Due to his extreme dedication to studying and proper conduct, he has difficulties in making friends and could not even hold a “normal” conversation with another person. Taka is very expressive and intense in his manner of speech. He can also be insensitive toward another at times, as evidenced in the beginning of chapter 2, when he said that Makoto would not feel too comfortable sleeping in the same room with Sayaka Maizono's corpse. Above all things, he does not tolerate anyone running around in the school. History ''Several spoilers follow this section!'' Prior to the Tragedy Taka's grandfather, Toranosuke Ishimaru, was once Prime Minister of Japan; a title Taka believed he gained through his own natural genius rather than any hard work. After only a few months in office, the public opinion of his grandfather changed from high praise to widespread criticism due to a disastrous scandal, and he was forced to step down. After that, Toranosuke's business collapsed and the Ishimaru family was left in huge debts which Taka has stated “Still have not been paid off, and continue to trouble my family to this day”. and “My family is middle-class... No, we are below even that...” His family name shamed, Taka's grandfather allegedly spent the last years of his life in shamed silence. Upon hearing this story, Ishimaru gained a deep resentment for his grandfather and the label of “genius” that was associated with him. He swore to restore honor to his family name by gaining his success through hard work rather than natural talent, sacrificing hobbies of any sort for study sessions and good grades. Later, Taka enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy and was placed into Class 78th. For two years, he experienced a normal school life until The Tragedy struck. In order to protect the students from any harm, Jin Kirigiri locked them inside the school as it was converted into a shelter. Unfortunately, his plan was foiled and later executed by Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, founding members of Ultimate Despair. Afterwards, Junko wiped out Taka's and his classmates' memories of their school life in Hope's Peak and commenced the High School Life of Mutual Killing. High School Life of Mutual Killing After Monokuma made his first appearance, Taka unofficially assigned himself as leader to the rest of the boys students. Every morning, he would wake the others up and urge them to go to the morning meeting at the Cafeteria. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair In chapter 2, he got into an argument with Mondo, leading to a duel where both of them sat inside the sauna in order to see which person that would manage to survive the longest. This duel was supervised by Makoto, though later he was told by two of them to return to his room. While what happened after Makoto left was left unclear in-game, the manga depicted them talking about their life, family, and dreams. It also showed that Taka was the one who lost the competition. This conversation later turned them closer than ever next morning, freaking Aoi Asahina out. When Monokuma threatened the students to tell their most embarrassing secrets to the world as a mean to give them motive for murder, Taka immediately suggested that they should reveal each other's secrets to prevent anything from happening. However, this suggestion was turned down by most of them and Chihiro Fujisaki was the only one who openly consented to that. Much later, he is the first three person who discovered Chihiro's corpse along with Byakuya Togami and Makoto. In the trial of Chihiro's murder, Taka became horrified when Mondo was fingered as the culprit by Makoto. He refused to believe it and even came to Mondo's defense in MTB. However, all his effort was for naught, since Makoto managed to figure out the truth and Mondo admit that he was the person who commit the murder of Chihiro. When the students were asked to vote by Monokuma, Taka was the only person who did not vote for Mondo. He also promptly broke into tears afterwards, even as Monokuma revealed the reason behind Chihiro's murder. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! Stand Stall, Galatic Hero! The culmination of the second trial traumatized him so much that he was rendered completely mute in chapter 3, only responding with a small groan when spoken to. After he received news about Alter Ego (whom he mistook as Chihiro's spirit) from the other students, he immediately went to Makoto's room and asked him to guide him to Alter Ego, since he wanted to apologize to Chihiro for what Mondo had done. When they finally met, Alter Ego tried to console Taka by mimicking Mondo's voice and changed the display to his face. This instead caused him to turn into “Kiyondo”, a new personality, believed to have emerged due to Mondo's soul entering his body. Subsequently, he became overprotective of Alter Ego, whom he mistakenly thought to be Mondo. Unfortunately, his "Kiyondo" personality formed a clash between him and Hifumi, who had a crush on Alter Ego. This dispute was taken advantage of by Celeste, who would later manipulate Hifumi into killing Taka by a single blow to head, before killing Hifumi herself with the same action. Execution 'Prime Minister Kiyotaka Ishimaru's Inaugural Parade ' - Taka sits on a vehicle and answers people's cheers in the middle of a huge, gorgeous parade. The crowd has posters that say things such as “Hooray for Prime Minister Ishimaru”. In the next moment, Monokuma pops up resembling Golgo 13 (a fictional assassin) and kills him with a shot through the heart. This execution is shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Mondo Owada At the start of the High School Life of Mutual Killing, Mondo and Taka didn't like each other because their personalities clashed. They had a bitter rivalry up until the beginning of chapter 2, where they decided to see who had more endurance by seeing who could stay in the sauna longer. It's not revealed in the game or anime, but the manga says after a while they started talking, and got on the subject of life goals and discovered they had a lot in common. They got extremely close after that, saying they “go together like black and white”, and by the end of the whole ordeal they were calling each other brother. In Chihiro's trial, Mondo appeared as the top suspect after he mispook and led himself to dig his own grave, Taka eagerly tried to defend Mondo from any objection and voted himself as guilty but ended in failure as Mondo voted guilty. After Mondo was executed, Taka become extremely depressed and muted for a day until he saw and talk with Alter Ego who he misunderstood as Chihiro's spirit. Taka become inspired after Alter Ego mimics Mondo to cheer him up, causing both Taka and Mondo's personality mixed and he turned as "Kiyondo". Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Gloves of Tomorrow *Red Scarf *Treasured Reaction Comedy Compliation *Drill Chin Choices During free time conversations, the player will occationally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Relating to your friends *But it's a makeshift hardhat *India Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Attentive Influence - Increases your Maximum Influence by 2. Effective during the Class Trial. Costs 2 SP. *Steel Patience - Reduces damage to the Influence Gauge when you miss. Effective during the Nonstop Debate, the Hangman's Gambit, the Bullet Time Battle, and the Closing Argument. Costs 3 SP. Unused Freetime Events Kiyondo's Free Time Events There are also two sets of Free Time dialogue specifically for Kiyondo. Character names are not part of the unused text and are only included below to distinguish who is speaking. Quotes *“I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I believe in bold simplicity! Let's work together on our educational crusade!” *“A student must be a studying professional! That's my motto. Studying is necessary even to have everyday conversations with other students.” *“Any problem you encounter in life can be overcome with extra effort! That's my motto. And to prove it, I'm going to use my extra effort to prove that the average man is greater than any genius!” *“I can't say that our current circumstances are favorable, that's for certain. But still... It's times like this when baring your soul can lead to building a mutual trust! And the best way to bare your soul is to bare your skin! Let's bathe together and build that trust! Alright! When the body is naked, so is the soul! So get to strippin' down!” *“When you see someone naked, you can tell at a glance whether they're trustworthy or not. Which is why it's necessary for us to bare ourselves to each other! So show me what you've got! Show me everything!” *“A student can only true shine when he has the opportunity to buckle down, study hard, and succeed!” *“Study, of course! I'm a student, aren't I? A student must be a studying professional! And of course my duties as the chairperson of the morals committee keep me quite busy, as well! It's my duty to foster an environment in which we can all focus on our studies!” *“If I have time to kill, I study!” *“I've tried making friends, but whenever I would make conversation, it would die after a few minutes... And now... I've finally found the answer... I need to study more games! More TV shows!” *“Ahh, I'm so ashamed of myself! If there was a hole somewhere around here, I'd totally go hide in it! I let it get to me, I wasted all that time... I never saw the blind spot in my studies! I'm a complete embarrassment! I'm not qualified to even be on the morals committee, let alone lead it!” *“As long as I live, I will protect our morals!” *“Students these days are utterly ignorant of proper dress code. It's quite a pain! And frankly, I don't understand youth fashion these days anyway! So this is a perfect opportunity for me to teach you all about how you should be dressing!” *“I wear this uniform 365 days a year, rain or shine, flood or draught, wind and hail and hurricane!” *“School itself may observe holidays, but there's no such thing as vacation for a student! So as long as I live the life of a student, I will always wear my uniform!” *“Also, I have ten sets of my uniform, so I always have a clean one. There's nothing strange about that.” *“Hahaha! Trust me, wearing the uniform every day helps keep you motivated! You should give it a shot!” *“I'm weak... So very weak... Haven't you realized? This school is missing something of utmost importance! Textbooks! Classes!” *“I'm just gonna come right out and say it... I'm freaking out! As we speak, we're being left in the dust by other students our age! I'm totally freaking out! If I keep involuntarily skipping class like this, I'm gonna reach dunce status in no time!” *“Genius...? Don't say that... I'm no genius. I'm a normal person, just like anyone else. I'm from a middle-class family, you know? Actually, they're not even middle-class... That's why I have to push so hard! I have to knock down that wall! It's not geniuses that change the world. It's ordinary people who make every effort they can. And to prove that, I have to keep on making effort after effort after effort! So don't call me a genius! Don't lump me in with those lazy clods who don't put in any effort! But I only said all that because you and me are the same. You and me, we're just normal people. We know what it means to have to make an effort. That's why I want you to know exactly how I feel...” *“And that's why I'm so passionate about my work on morals committee. I want to create an environment where everyone has the opportunity to give it everything they've got. That's why I put all my blood, sweat, and tears into creating that kind of environment. I want everyone else to understand that, too. In the end, you can't succeed if you don't try.” *“Anyone who says differently is selling something. Effort is everything! That's the only way to fix anything in this world! And I have to prove that to all the ordinary people out there so they'll keep on trying! I have to become the ordinary man who can surpass any genius! Those are the feelings I carried with me when I entered Hope's Peak Academy... But now that I'm trapped here, I've been robbed of the opportunity to make that effort... So now what am I supposed to do...?” *“The foundation of effort is the will to never give up. You're right. I have to try, no matter what the situation. Even without classes, without assignments... I can just look back at what I've learned already and reinforce those basic principles!” *“Let's work together as fellow ordinary people to show those geniuses who's boss!” *“Let's stack our effort one on tope of the other and show those self-centered genius jerks what for!” *“Some consider genius fate's blessing. But I see it as a tragedy more than anything. The tragedy of finding success without understanding the importance of effort. There's nothing worse than a genius who trips and falls.” *“We have to work hard to build a society where those who put in the most effort are properly rewarded!” *“There is no greater accomplishment in life than pushing yourself to the limit, always! Isn’t that so? That’s all there is to it!” *“Introductions should be short and to the point! Conversations have their time and place, and now isn’t it!” *“The strangest thing isn’t the collective fainting, though. Did you all see the windows in the classrooms and corridors?” *“Weirdest of all is this very entrance hall! It looks like the entrance is blocked by this strange steel bulkhead… I don’t think it was around when I entered the school.” *“No, iceberg lettuces aren't cold! They're green!!” *“Forget-- Forget-- Forget Beam!!” *“You've taught me a most valuable lesson! You've earned my respect, and the title of professor!” (to Makoto Naegi) *(In reply to Makoto asking who won the sauna contest) “Such a silly question! The fact that we competed against each other is what's important!” *“Listen, Makoto... Your hoodie is awesome! You have really amazing fashion sense. Now, wearing a hoodie under your school uniform... Your public morals are ruined! Just absolutely ruined! (to Makoto Naegi) *“I would not advice it, brother. Your body is a precious thing your parents gave to you.” (to Mondo Owada) Machine Talk Battle/Bullet Talk Battle Statements *“Show me some evidence!” *“You're wrong!” *“I won't listen!” *“False!” *“I refute you!” *“I refuse to vote!” *“You're corrupt!” *“Without any proof, you can't pin any of this on him!” (Final Argument) Trivia *Taka's last name, "Ishimaru", is composed of the kanji characters 石 ishi - stone, and 丸 maru, which among other things means both "circle" and "perfection". The last name could be meant to reflect Taka's stern personality, his perfectionism and his strong sense of justice. *The name "Kiyotaka", when written as 清多夏, could mean "a myriad pure summers". *The name “Ishida” which he takes, after “fusing” with Mondo's soul, comes from the first character from Taka's name and last from Mondo's - (石) ISHImaru+OwaDA (田). **In the English version his name is changed to "Kiyondo" which combines Taka and Mondo's first names instead of last with no regard to the characters comprising both names. *Since "Kiyondo Ishida" is supposedly Taka possessed by Mondo's spirit, Kiyondo-mode Taka mimics Mondo's habit of verbally expressing displeasure through excessive use of swear words. However, the swear words Kiyondo uses are actually less explicit, toned-down versions of the swear words Mondo blurts out normally (i.e. "What the fudge") - showing that despite being possessed by Mondo's spirit, Taka's own soul is still powerful enough to restrain Mondo's vocabulary. *Taka's birthday, August 31th, is the last day of summer vacation before the continuation of the school year in Japan, and the beginning of the new school year in many countries around the world - somewhat fitting Taka's unmatched dedication to his studies and to the preservation of proper atmosphere around the school. *In the original Japanese version of the game, Taka's title is "Ultimate '''Public Morals Committee Member". The "public morals committee", also known as the "disciplinary committee", is a student committee dedicated to the preservation of a proper learning atmosphere and enforcement of the rules around the school (two duties Taka is very dedicated to fulfilling) that is commonplace in Japanese high schools. It is apparently characteristic for disciplinary committee members to wear uniform armbands. **Due to the concept of disciplinary committees being relatively obscure in North America and Europe, the official English translation of the game came to translate Taka's title metaphorically as "Moral Compass". Some fan translations made before the official international release have translated the title as "Prefect" or "Hall Monitor" to convey a similar, more familiar meaning. *Taka is interested in kendoka. He also has a practice sword in his room. *Taka believes that if two men show each other their naked bodies, they form a special bond. **This is actually based of the traditional Japanese concept of 裸の付き合い hadaka no tsukiai or "naked socializing", which revolves around how when using a public bathhouse, where one cannot distinguish people according to social class due to the lack of clothing, people are able to form honest bonds with one another. *Taka never played video games or watched TV as a student. He would spend all his time studying. *The kanji character adorning the lapel of Taka's shirt, 参, actually represents a verb read as 参る mairu which means either "to be defeated", "to be annoyed", "to be madly in love" or "to visit a shrine/grave". *In an interview with Kodaka Kazutaka, the writer of the Danganronpa series, it was stated that they were originally planning to elaborate on Taka's middle school life but “it looked like it was going to turn dark, so we stopped”. *Taka was voted the third most popular character in the Japanese fandom. *The official reload artbook reveals that his grandfather attended Hope's Peak too, with the title 'Ultimate Manager'. *His name may well be a direct reference to the Japanese footballer, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered